muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street Number Segments
Titles and other question First of all, I think that any title listed for certain recurring sketches should be noted, maybe with a citation of where the official title comes from (which I most likely suspect CTW Archives info, and possibly the Sesame Street Video Player, though that seems to make up titles for most of the clips). Second of all, what makes a recurring series of number sketches put here instead of in their own pages like some segments? Is it how distinctive each individual segment is, whetehr the titles are official, whetehr known behind-the-scenes information (like who created the sketches), and/ or something else? The same questions can be asked about Sesame Street Letter Segments. --Minor muppetz 01:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Official titles aren't used here for the most part, just Guillermo's personal shorthand for quick description and identification. This is partially why most of these don't have their own pages. The purpose of both pages, as stated by Guillermo when he made these, is to collect the miscellaneous sketches as an aid to those creating the episode guides, and just to look at in general, but on the whole, we don't have enough information, or the segments are too brief and generic to support their own pages. I think it works fine the way it is, and it doesn't matter what titles are used for the sections (filmmakers when known, just a descriptive heading for others) since we're not claiming they're official sourced titles anyway (which would indeed be an issue if they were broken out into their own pages). In fact, I'd say things like Sand letters and other pages with made-up titles for brief recurring inserts about which nothing is really known and which don't feature any characters (since you can usually say something about character sketches, and most of those relevant to letters and numbers have reasonably sourced titles now anyway) would be better off merged into these pages (as was done with the letter candle segments). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::That makes sense, though if an official title for a recurring series is actually known it would be great to let readers know that it's official. --Minor muppetz 02:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that doesn't really apply to any of these anyway, except the "crossover" letter segments and such. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Abstract count to 28 The "Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments" section is missing 28. 28 is the rarest out of all the abstract count segments. I know, according to some research, there is a sally cruikshank animated number 28 segment in Episode 3506. Somebody should try looking for Episode 3506, then find the 28 number count in Episode 3506 and add it to the episode information on the Episode 3506 article. Then, add 28 to the "Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments" section and find an image of 28. To find a picture of the 28, please start with the 1 pineapple, the Yellow 2 with hockey stick, and the 3 fish. Then, don't pause until the 28 appears on screen. When the 28 appears on screen, pause it, and take a picture of the 28 (with a good view of the screen). After taking the picture of the 28, please upload that picture to muppet wiki. The Earliest Known Appearance will be Episode 3506. Then we went into the bear (talk) 19:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC)